Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${3(10-5p)+3(-p-1)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${3}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {3(}\gray{10-5p}{)} + 3(-p-1) $ $ {30-15p} + 3(-p-1) $ Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ 30-15p + {3(}\gray{-p-1}{)} $ $ 30-15p {-3p-3} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-15p - 3p} + {30 - 3}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {-18p} + {30 - 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-18p} + {27}$ The simplified expression is $-18p+27$